1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of two flat conductors detachable from one another, in which the flat conductors are part of an electrical connection between a current supply and an illumination means in an electrographic LED printer or LED copier apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the European Patent Application with file number 95 107 809.6, an electrical connection between a current supply and an illumination means in an electrographic LED printer is specified. The print principle of an LED printer can likewise be learned from this reference. In the printing of a line of the print image, a light-emitting diode (LED) is driven for each image point of the line. Standardly, the print density of the image points is so high that several thousand light-emitting diodes are arranged alongside one another. Each light-emitting diode requires a current of a few mA in order to produce a black image point. Due to the large number of light-emitting diodes and the highly fluctuating number of black image points in the printing of different lines, strong current surges occur on the connection line, and, as a consequence thereof, there occurs an exceeding of or falling below the operating voltage. These fluctuations of the operating voltage have a negative effect on the printing of the subsequent line, since non-uniform illuminations result.
A known countermeasure is, as described in the mentioned reference, to use what is called a ramp circuit that regulates the current flow. However, this is an expensive solution that yields unsatisfactory results, especially at high print speeds.
For the execution of maintenance tasks, it is absolutely necessary that the electrical connection between the current supply and the flow. However, this is an expensive solution that yields unsatisfactory results, especially at high print speeds.
For the execution of maintenance tasks, it is absolutely necessary that the electrical connection between the current supply and the illumination means be detachable, i.e. can be carried out without destruction of the connection means. This must be taken into account in designing the connection.
In a product catalog no. 714-8 of AMP, Inc., Elizabethtown, Pa. U.S.A., "A-MP CAPITRON POWER DISTRIBUTION SYSTEMS," imprint 14.8-10M-PP-7.68, 1968, a flat conductor of a power distribution system is specified which has several metal strips for conducting current that are insulated from one another. The ends of the metal strips protrude beyond the insulation in order to enable the connection of further terminals, for example circuit boards. The specified flat conductor is provided for applications in the area of high transmission speeds and high information density.
From DE-A-15 90 81, a flat conductor cable harness is known whose flat conductors have connector pieces. The flat conductors are separated from one another by an insulation. The connector pieces are led out transversely to the run of the flat conductors and respectively serve as part of a screw connection.
In EP-A-0 426 553, a connecting system used for the transmission of high voltage is explained, in which a flat conductor leading to the connecting system is connected with a plug insert. The other end of the plug insert is connected at a further connection point with a second flat conductor leading to the connecting system.
Moreover, the Japanese published patent application JP 62-28182 explains a connecting arrangement for a shielded flat conductor.